That Boy's Too Good
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Erebor has thrown a ball, and tons of people are there. But one boy catches Brynn's attention, and her brothers sceptisism. One shot! :)
**Hey everyone!**

 **So here's the story behind this. Over the past year, I've gotten three ideas for a one shot about Brynn courting and her brothers getting overprotective. Absolutely cute, right? Except that nothing I wrote felt right. I really wanted to write this, but it just never worked out. But finally, I found a way to do it, just on a smaller scale. I hope you like it!**

 **For those who** **don't know, Brynn is my OC from my full story set on the quest, and I have a bunch of one/two shots too. Check them out!**

 **This is for duringirl and Thilbo4Ever, and one of my guest reviewers.**

 **(Brynn is 17, Kili is 22, Fili is 23)**

Erebor was abuzz with excitement the morning of the ball. The Ereborians were all to attend, and multiple dignitaries and royal and rich families were coming too. It was going to be loads of fun.

Brynn, Fili, and Kili were excited too, though not nearly as much as people thought they would be. They preferred the country types of dancing. Swinging your partner round and round, not spending half your time trying not to step on their toes. Now, that's not to say that they couldn't dance that way. Waltzes and ballroom dances were learned early on, and they knew the most complicated arrangements. They could impress even the most picky of onlookers, and do it well. They just preferred a more free style.

Now they were all being shoved into beautiful garments. They had been late to get dressed; they had taken too long on a climb up the mountain. Now their servants were rushing around in a panic.

Brynn was in a red dress. It had short sleeves, a tight bust and waist, and then a flowing skirt that moved freely around her. It stopped just above the floor so she wouldn't step in it whilst dancing. Her hair was swept to one side in an intricate bun.

Kili was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black leather vest over top that was buckled closed with silver clips. His black pants and boots finished the outfit.

Fili was nearly the same, but wore a green shirt, a brown vest, pants, and boots, and had gold buckles.

As usual, the trio looked dashing. Everyone always said so, much to their chagrin. They didn't like being talked about, but it was a given that they would be.

The trio entered the hall together. It was already filled with people in bright clothes. There were tables of food and drink, and a large orchestra was set up playing soft tunes at one end. The dancing hadn't begun yet, as people were still arriving and being announced. Fili, Kili, and Brynn all smiled and waved as they were announced and they walked down the stairs to find their uncle and mother in the mass of people.

Thorin and Dis looked just as good as the trio. None of them were in overly fancy or bright clothes, but they were still catching eyes. Brynn hoped that it was because people were seeing them as good, instead of pompous, like some well known families were, and not just because they were good looking.

"You three are late." Dis scolded.

"Just a few minutes." Kili said. "Besides, now people have gotten to look at you two by yourselves while you weren't shadowed by our blinding good looks." He threw his arms around his siblings shoulders.

Thorin shook his head, a smile on his lips. "Sure, Kili. Or it was the other way around."

Brynn giggled at Kilis mock hurt expression, then gasped as dancing music started playing.

"Is it time already?" She asked.

Kili nodded, then bowed before her, offering his hand. "Shall we dance, my darling?"

Brynn took his hand and curtsied. "Of course."

Kili and Brynn spun around the dance floor for a couple of dances, laughing and talking and assessing people's outfits.

"Oh my. Kili, look. Look at that awful hat." Brynn whispered, following Kilis lead in a simple box step waltz.

Kili smirked. Brynn loved to people watch. "Where?"

"Spin me so you're where I am. You'll see it, it's impossible to miss."

Kili followed Brynns instructions and looked over her head for an awful hat. He saw it. At least he was fairly certain he saw it. It would be very unfortunate if there were two such bad hats in the room.

"Blue base, orange flowers, and a pink rose?" He asked.

Brynn nodded with a laugh. "That's it."

"Terrible. Who made that?"

"I don't know. But it's sad." Brynn scanned the room nonchalantly for anything else they could pick on.

Kili adjusted his hand on Brynns back and held her hand tighter. "The Sils are here."

Brynn gasped. "No. Really? After that snafu with that other family?"

"They couldn't not come. That would look bad."

"Rich people." Brynn shook her head scornfully.

Kili smiled and quickened the steps to follow with the pacing of the music. "We are rich."

"Not in our hearts or minds. That makes a difference."

Fili came over to them, dodging the dancers. "Alright, you two, stop judging our guests and come get food. I'm starving."

"We would never judge people, Fili." Brynn said, turning her head to stay in eyesight of him as she was turned away from him.

"It was all over your faces. No one else would know, though." Fili broke into a mischievous grin. "That hat really was terrible."

Kili and Brynn stopped dancing and followed Fili off the dance floor.

"Did you see the Sils?" Kili asked his brother, excited that the golden prince had followed along with his and Brynns judgments.

Fili nodded and took a plate before starting to fill it up with sandwiches. "I did. Uncle is surprised they came, but I suppose it would have been awkward if they hadn't."

Brynn picked up a piece of carrot off a tray and popped it in her mouth. "Why do we even bother throwing balls for these people? Our citizens appreciate it much more."

"It's all a strategy, Bree." Fili said. "If we don't host dances and dinners and the sort, people will think us rude and unwelcoming."

Brynn rolled her eyes. "Well, they obviously don't care about being rude. And if one of those stuck up rich folks talked to me and started telling tales, I'd give them what for. I'd give them a piece of my mind!"

Brynn was abruptly cut off from her rant as a mother from a very well known family suddenly appeared at her side. Brynn recognized her right away as someone she didn't like; someone who thought they were superior to everyone.

"Princess Brynn, how lovely to see you!"

Brynns mouth hung partially open for but a second before she threw on the biggest smile she could. "Lady Ilani, I will say the same! You are looking marvellous! You're even making me jealous."

Lady Ilani took Brynns hand as she laughed and turned to Fili and Kili, who were trying not to laugh. "Isn't she just the sweetest little thing? Your uncle should be so proud, having you charm all the right people. And your mother too!"

"Thank you." Brynn said stiffly, then brought her smile back up.

Lady Ilani gave her a once over. "Well. Certainly not the most extravagant gown a princess could have, but I suppose it is nice enough."

Brynn felt her insides start to heat up, not at the insult of her dress, but the implication of the statement. "I find I do not need expensive or extravagant things to make me happy. If I did I would indeed be a very lowly being."

Brynn watched Lady Ilanis eyes flicker with annoyance. This whole thing must have been a formality, something to give a good impression and make her seem important by being in the presence of the three. It wasn't to be nice, and Brynn didn't like being used to gain status.

"I see you have your uncles hot temper."

"Not a temper, Madame, just morals."

"Well, I never thought someone of your status would be so rude as to insult their elder!"

"I have not insulted you, Lady Ilani, but if you feel that I was implicating you in my statements then perhaps you should change your ways, since someone mentioning them makes you so uncomfortable."

Lady Ilani flushed, then picked up her chin and walked away with just as much arrogance as she had come.

Kili burst out laughing, and Fili did too, with just a bit more control.

"You really meant it!" Kili laughed. "You gave her what for!"

"Well, I wasn't going to, but she got a tad too much to handle politely."

"You tried, Bree. That's all that matters." Fili said, smiling. "That bit about her looking marvellous was much more than I was expecting."

Brynn bit off a piece of chicken from a leg that she had picked up. "Trust me, it was more than I was expecting too. She startled me."

The rest of the evening was spent talking, dancing, and eating. It was a fun party, despite the trio not liking some of the people. They decided to look on the bright side; at least they had someone to talk about. Thorin gave a speech at some point, welcoming everyone and saying thanks for coming. It was short and sweet and Brynn could tell he thought that having to give a speech was dumb. Her uncle wasn't one for talking.

The party wasn't dying down to say the least. In fact, it was getting better, since some people were getting drunk and causing a ruckus. Nobody minded, since it gave some unexpected entertainment.

Fili and Kili and Brynn were still together, sometimes dancing, sometimes eating, sometimes people watching. It was slightly inconvenient only being a three some, since Fili and Kili had to take turns with Brynn. Although once they did dance with each other, as a joke. Brynn nearly died of laughter. And of course, sometimes they would dance with Dis, to the slower ones. She wasn't the biggest fan of dancing, unlike her children, so she only danced a few dances.

Nothing unusual happened all night, until...

Brynn was standing with her brothers, looking scornfully at the glass of wine that a famous writer had shoved in her hand, anxious for her to try it because he had brought it back from some far off land. Brynn didn't like wine one bit; she'd much prefer an ale, not that she drank it much. So she took a sip of the wine, fought back a gag, and told the man it was delicious. He took the compliment and left, leaving Brynn a glass she didn't want.

"Take it." She begged Fili, who already had his own glass.

"There isn't that much in there, Bree, just take it in two gulps and be done."

"Not a chance." Brynn refused. "I'll throw up. It makes my stomach taste like fermentation."

"First, why doesn't ale do that to you, and second, how can your stomach taste like fermentation?" Kili asked.

"I don't know, and I don't know, but it does." Brynn said.

Just then, Thorin came up with a strapping young lad around Brynns age, and an older dwarf who must have been the boy's father.

"Brynn, Fili, Kili, this is Stirnly and his son Cirden. Stirnly has a very successful business in furs." Thorin introduced.

Fili and Kili bowed, and Brynn curtsied. They were used to meeting people a lot.

"Very nice to meet you, Stirnly." Fili said. "And you too, Cirden."

"It's nice to meet you three as well!" Stirnly exclaimed. "I've only heard good things. It seems like you are the perfect heirs of Durin."

"Well, we certainly aren't perfect, but we try our best to do things right." Brynn said calmly, slowing pushing her glass of wine against Thorins hand so he would take it from her. He smiled softly and took it, knowing she despised the drink.

"And humble too!" Stirnly laughed, not noticing the exchange that just happened. He seemed a very jovial fellow. "King Thorin, you have done a marvellous job on your young ones. Now, let us get refreshments! Cirden, stay with these folks."

The trio inwardly rolled their eyes. They were also used to having to entertain children of the important people their uncle met. It was part of their job, but it wasn't always done joyfully. It was a good thing they could all fake it till they were able to get away.

Thorin and Stirnly walked away toward the drink table, leaving the trio with the boy they had only just met.

Cirden watched his father get out of earshot. "Sorry about that. He gets excited. Loves to compliment."

"Well, having an obsession to compliment is better than one to insult." Kili said.

"Very true." Cirden admitted.

The four of them stood in awkward silence for a while. They didn't really know what to talk about.

Brynn sighed, fingers drumming together.

"Hmmm. Where did you say you lived, Cirden?" She asked, hoping it was a good enough question to keep the conversation going for a bit.

"Just a little town. My father prefers to live in the open as opposed to in a mountain."

"Interesting." Fili said. "What do you think?"

"I like both."

"I couldn't imagine not living in a mountain." Brynn said. "I mean, I love the woods and open fields, but there's just something about the rock."

"I agree." Kili said.

Cirden looked towards the orchestra as they began to play a new song. "I love this tune." He turned to Brynn. "May I have the pleasure of a dance, princess?"

Brynn looked a bit uncertain, and a bit embarrassed, especially when her brothers stiffened. "Oh, I don't know..."

"Come now, I will be very upset if I leave tonight and didn't get to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room."

Brynn tried her hardest not to blush. "I guess one dance won't hurt anything."

"Not at all. And I only ask for one." Cirden extended his hand and Brynn took it.

Brynn wasn't really sure what to expect. She had only ever danced with a couple of boys other than her brothers, and that was merely for formalities. Favours to her uncle. This was completely of her own choice.

She attempted to see what type of boy Cirden was as they danced, though that was difficult. She supposed she should try to have a conversation, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't think it would be very appropriate to talk badly of others outfits, like she did with her brothers. And, talking took her mind off concentrating on not messing up. With her brothers she followed their lead on instinct; she trusted them with her entire soul. With this boy she had just met, she couldn't rely on him. He stepped differently, his strides were not the same, and Brynn found herself using an immense amount of brainwork trying to figure out a pattern to the varying lengths of steps he took.

"You're nervous."

Brynn brought her head round and looked Cirden in the face for the first time the entire dance.

"No I'm not." Brynn gave a smile that felt weak and then turned her head again, pretending to look for something or someone. Just pretending.

"I'm making you uncomfortable."

Brynn shook her head, feeling awful and awkward. "No, no."

"It's alright, princess. We'll just find something that will make you comfortable, hm? We'll play a game. I guess a topic that I think you would like and you tell me if I'm right or wrong."

"Okay."

"Your brothers."

Brynn laughed. "That's not fair, that's obvious."

Cirden smiled. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. But I still don't think it counts."

"Alright, it won't count. Politics."

"No."

"Didn't think so. Horses?"

"Not my favourite animal. I don't know much about them."

"Weaponry."

"Oh, yes."

"Dancing."

Brynn shrugged. "I suppose."

"Your quest."

Brynn smirked. "Was this all a clever segway to talk about that?"

"No! Although I wouldn't mind hearing about it. It really is a spectacular story."

"It's hard to believe it was four years ago. It feels just like it was yesterday. That sounds cliche, I know, but it's true."

"Doing something like that doesn't slip the memory very quickly. How did it all begin?"

The music stopped, and the dance ended. Cirden and Brynn broke away.

"That is my one dance." Cirden said. "I won't force you into another."

Brynn made a split second decision. "Well, it would be rude not to answer your question."

Cirden gave her a charming smile. "Alright. Another dance then?"

Brynn nodded.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fili and Kili stood off the dance floor, watching their little sister with the boy they had just met.

"She's dancing with him again!" Kili hissed, displeased.

"I can see that." Fili murmured, not quite sure what to think. Brynn had given no indication that she needed to be rescued from this boy, and therefore he had to stay away.

"I don't like him." Kili said, crossing his arms in a scary big brother way.

"There's nothing not to like so far."

"Why do you think I don't like him?"

Fili laughed at that. He had to agree. This boy did not seem to be bad. Other times he had gotten a sense about a boy after just exchanging names that he was no good. Cirden though... He was different. While he was very protective of Brynn and didn't like the idea of her courting someone, he had promised himself to be supportive of her, and to not chase away any actual suitable prospects. Oh, but he hated the idea of her with a boy. It was one thing he could not fully protect her from.

"Do you think she likes him?" Kili asked, narrowing his eyes at Cirden.

Fili watched Brynn laugh at something Cirden said. "Not in love way yet, I don't think. But she is not uncomfortable. Kili, I honestly don't think we need to worry. He doesn't live here."

"I suppose you're right. Do you think she'll change when she courts? I mean, do you think she'll be less-"

"Attached to us? No." Though Fili was not absolutely certain. Who could say for sure?

That's when he heard the music stop and change to something very familiar. It was a fast song, with very precise and intricate steps that could baffle even the most skilled dancers. But it was one that Brynn and Fili has mastered over weeks and weeks in their downtime, with Kili watching and 'coaching'. It was their song, and although Fili wanted to dance it with his sister, he wasn't going to force her to abandon Cirden; no matter how much it hurt.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brynn and Cirden stopped dancing and waited for the next song to start. When it did, Brynn froze. She knew it - how could she forget? She and Fili had learned every step.

She turned to Cirden. "I'm sorry, Cirden, but this is mine and my brothers favourite dance." She hoped the statement would explain itself.

Cirden nodded. "Then you must dance it with him. It would not be fair for me to hog you. Besides, I am awful at this one."

Brynn grinned, happy that he seemed to understood her relationship with her brothers. She turned and ran toward Fili and Kili, looking at the shock on their faces. Cirden followed at a slower pace.

"Fili, it's it!" Brynn grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance area. "Come dance with me!"

"But aren't you-?" Fili looked at Cirden.

"Not in a dragons lifetime, brother. This is ours." Brynn laughed.

Cirden bowed. "You are a far better dancer than me, Prince Fili. Thank you for allowing me to steal your beautiful sister. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go find my father."

Cirden left, and Brynn pulled Fili until they were in an open space and they joined the rest of the dancers.

"Bree, if you'd rather dance with Cirden, I don't mind." Fili said, taking the lead on a fast waltz.

"Nonsense. I have known him for not an hour. I've loved you my entire life." Brynn smiled at him. "I cannot talk during this dance, or I'll mess up and make a fool of us."

Fili smiled down at her. "You and I both."

And that was that. The rest of the night was spent with Fili and Kili and only them. Cirden left with his father soon after his last dance with Brynn, but said he'd like to visit again sometime. Kili still wasn't sure about him, but Fili was leaning to a more positive side. Either way, Brynn seemed unchanged and uncaring; just as eager to spend every free minute with her brothers as usual. And that, as she promised that night, would never change.

 **Well, that was it! I hope you guys liked it. It was sooo easy to write. It literally took me two days.**

 **Please review!**

 **If you have any ideas for stories,** **send them via PM or review! :)**


End file.
